General Lonkinz
Gneptoon Lonkinz, also known as General Lonkinz, is a penguin who is one of the generals of The Evil Something. Formrly, he used to be the general of the Andèran army and the South Pole Council Delegate of Andèra. Background Gneptoon hatched in 1991, in Las Andera, a city in Andèra. His parents had moved there in 1089 from Olde Antarctica. His mother had moved to Olde Antarctica from Alemania. However, nobody knew that his father was actually a spy from Noot Island, who had been injured during a mission in Olde Antarctica and stayed there. After his parents married, his father changed his last name to his mother's one. Soon after Gneptoon heard the word "war" for the first time, he decided to join the army. When Gneptoon was young, he, like most of the other young penguins, went to school. Unlike most other penguins, he liked school. He also liked math, because he knew that it is useful for making strategies during wars. Biography In 2009, after finishing school, Gneptoon joined the Andèran army. In 2011, he became the general of the army. In 2013, he also became the first South Pole Council Delegate of Andèra. In 2015, Gneptoon got an idea: to coup the Sir Andèra and the Andèran government and turn Andèra into a communist dictatorship. He, along with some other members of the Andèran army and some members of the government, started making plans to do that. In 2016, the Andèran Elite Penguin Force branch found out about that someone is planning a coup, but they didn't know who is planning it. In 2017, the EPF caught one of the other penguins who were behind the plan. That penguin told them who else were behind the plan, and all of them were arrested, except for Gneptoon. Gneptoon managed to escape and went to North Joseon. He lived there for some time. In February 2017, Gneptoon traveled to East Pengolia. There, he met , who invited him to join The Evil Something. Gneptoon accepted the invite, and he is now one of the generals of The Evil Something. Involvement Gneptoon was involved in his plans to coup the Sir Andèra and the Andèran government and turn Andèra into a communist dictatorship. If Andèra would have been involved in any wars when Gneptoon was the general of the Andèran army (or before that, when he was a soldier), then he would possibly have been involved in some military operations, as well. However, Andèra has never been involved in any wars, so he never was involved in any military operations. While Gneptoon was the Andèran South Pole Council Delegate, he also was involved in stuff related to the South Pole Council. Now, Gneptoon is involved in the evil plans of The Evil Something. Personality General Lonkinz's personality is similar to the personalities of most of the other villains. He is evil and likes to destroy stuff. Abilities and weaknesses One of Gneptoon's abilities is that he is very good at being a general, which is very useful because he is a general. He is also good at being evil. His biggest weakness is that he gets very angry when something (or someone) annoys him. If that happens, he is not able to do anything that he has to do, and instead, if the person or thing won't stop being annoying, he will start yelling at him/her/it. Quotes *"Hi, I am General Gneptoon Lonkinz." *"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA STOP BEING STUPID" Gallery File:GeneralLonkinz.png|General Lonkinz. File:GeneralLonkinz2.png|General Lonkinz while he was the general of the Andèran army. Trivia *He hates idiots. Category:Penguins Category:Villains Category:Quackerpingu's Articles Category:Communists